Anything, No Problem
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: "Pacaran zaman kapan sih? masih musim pacaran hujan-hujanan." #BBBFluffWeek18 Day2 prompt Dancing in The Rain.


**Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, No Super Power, Oneshoot, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Dedicated for #BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 2. Prompt : Dancing In The Rain**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mendung, ya? Padahal aku baru saja mencuci seragamku sepulang sekolah," keluh gadis mungil berkacamata bulat.

Mata gadis itu menatap langit. Awan kelabu menyelimuti biru cerah yang biasa ia lihat. Meski begitu, belum satu tetes pun awan itu menjatuhkan isinya.

Suasana sekitarnya sepi. Cuaca mendung seperti ini membuat sebagian besar orang memilih untuk diam di rumah.

"Ying, kamu kuantar pulang saja, ya?" ajak pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis bernama Ying mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hali, kita sedang kencan. Kenapa kamu malah mengajakku pulang?"

"Kencan?" ulang Halilintar dengan kerlingan nakal. Ying tergagap.

"Mak-maksudku... aku masih ingin menemanimu menjaga kedai. Memangnya tidak boleh?" kilahnya.

Hali--panggilan pemuda itu-- memutar bola matanya malas. "Sebentar lagi hujan. Kamu pasti akan kedinginan."

Ying menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak akan."

"Ying--"

"Aku masih ingin di sini. Setidaknya sampai Gempa, Taufan dan Tok Aba kembali. Setelah itu kamu harus mengantarku pulang," sambar Ying cepat. Sebelum usaha Halilintar untuk membujuk--mengusir--nya pulang terlaksana.

"Nanti keburu hujan. Oh, apa kamu ingin aku melakukan adegan seperti drama kesukaanmu? Memayungimu dengan jaketku?" Halilintar menyeringai.

 _Plak_!

"Aku tidak secentil penggemar yang lain, tau!"

Hali mengusap lengannya yang terasa panas. Tamparan Ying sejak dulu memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Uh... aku sangat bersyukur jika kamu tidak seperti mereka."

"Huh--"

 _ZRASHH_!!!

Ucapan Ying terpotong hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya.

Cepat-cepat ia menaikkan kakinya sebelum basah terguyur. Meski terlihat panik, wajah Ying tampak cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang identik dengan kesenduan ini.

Ying menatap Halilintar dengan senyum cerahnya. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatapnya balik. Tanpa arti.

"Aa!"

Ying menyubit perut sang Kekasih. "Kamu tidak senang?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Halilintar. Tangan lelaki itu sibuk mengusap perutnya. "Kamu akan berubah jahat setiap hujan, ya? Aku belum pernah sekalipun dicubit olehmu. Sakit."

"Salah kamu sendiri!" Ying turun dari kursi _counter_. Berjalan tenang menembus derasnya hujan.

Tanpa melihat pun, Ying tahu Halilintar mengejarnya. Tangan kanannya ditahan. Tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik. Halilintar menatapnya serius. "Kamu gila?! Hujannya terlalu deras!"

Teriakan Halilintar teredam hujan. Ying hanya mendengarnya sayup-sayup. Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

"Lagian, ini pacaran zaman kapan sih?! Masih musim pacaran hujan-hujanan," tambah Halilintar.

Ying terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

Derasnya hujan berhasil membuat keduanya basah kuyup dalam sekejap.

"Ayo kejar aku!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ying menyentak tangan sang Kekasih dan melesat cepat menjauhinya. Ia berlari mengelilingi area taman di sekeliling kedai.

Bunyi kecipak dan suara hujan beradu menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Kebahagiaan seolah dipancarkan dari sana. Hadir dengan menarik sekitarnya untuk ikut merasakan.

Pandangannya buram seiring dengan embun yang menebal menutupi lensa kacamatanya. Saat menengok, ia melihat Halilintar beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dalam keadaan buram seperti ini, sosok Halilintar malah terlihat seperti hantu.

"Kena!"

Ying terpanjat. Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar sudah menangkapnya. Wajahnya memerah menyadari Halilintar memeluknya.

"Lepas. Dasar mesum!" pekik Ying sesaat setelah kembali sadar.

"Kamu pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" tantang Halilintar. "Kalaupun aku melakukan sesuatu, tidak masalah 'kan? Kamu akan jadi pendampingku suatu saat nanti," lanjutnya dengan bisikan.

Wajah Ying sudah sangat merah. "Dasar mesum!"

Ying kembali berlari menjauh.

Halilintar menatap gadisnya lekat. "Kamu akan jadi milikku, _Crowd Princess_."

Ying terus berlari. Kali ini tanpa niatan untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi. Karena ia tidak yakin jika Halilintar akan kembali mengejarnya.

 _Bruk_!

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Halilintar, ia tidak sempat memerhatikan jalurnya. Ia menabrak sesuatu. Agak keras. Untung tidak sakit.

"Kamu tertangkap lagi, Nona."

Ia kira yang menjadi korban tabrakannya adalah sebuah tiang atau apapun sejenisnya. Namun, ternyata bukan.

Ying melihat sekitarnya. Jalur larinya hanya mengikuti jalur tepian taman. Melingkar. Pantas saja Halilintar bisa dengan mudah memotongnya. Jalurnya sudah terbaca jelas.

Halilintar mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu berputar sangat kencang. Ia tidak sempat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Detik berikutnya deru angin terdengar seperti gemuruh di telinganya.

Reflek, ia merunduk. Memeluk erat leher Halilintar dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat sambil bergumam, "Semoga tidak jatuh, semoga tidak jatuh."

Halilintar tersenyum. "Mau sampai kapan kamu ingin digendongku?"

Ying membuka matanya. Ia mendesah lega. Akhirnya Halilintar berhenti berputar.

"AAA!"

Halilintar tiba-tiba kembali berputar.

"Berhenti! Turunkan aku! Kamu mau membunuhku, ya!" teriaknya dengan tangan yang terus memukul-mukul bahu Halilintar.

Ying mendengar kekehan kecil Halilintar. Dan ia bersumpah, itu adalah yang pertama. Ia terdiam. Apa Halilintar sesenang itu?

"Kak Hali! Ying! Sedang apa kalian di sana?!" Taufan terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah kesal. "Kedai tidak ada yang menjaga. Untung saja Adu Du tidak mencuri cokelat kita."

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Kamu harus segera mandi. Ayo kuantar pulang." Halilintar mengacuhkan Taufan. Menurunkannya perlahan, sedikit merunduk untuk memastikan kaki Ying benar-benar sudah menapak di tanah.

Baru sadar. Ying menatap langit di atasnya. Masih ada awan, tapi sudah tidak segelap tadi. Masih sedikit gerimis sih, tapi... sudahlah. Mungkin Halilintar butuh proses untuk menyukai hujan.

"Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman. Juga Taufan yang sudah jelas menggerutu di belakang sana.

••••

••••

••••

••••••••••••

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hai! Ketemu lagi sama aku di hari kedua event ini.**_

 _ **Fic ini aku tulis ngebut selama dua jam. Jadi, maafin buat typo sama kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Cuma aku revisi sekali sambil ngepost. Itupun buru-buru karena kuota yang nggak mendukung.**_

 _ **Dulu udah bikin sih, tapi belum selesai. Dan sekarang ide fic yang satu itu macet. Jadilah fic dadakan ini. Semoga suka.**_

 _ **Di bawah ada sedikit epilog.**_

••••••••••

"Kok kamu nggak bilang kalo punya alergi dingin sih? Kan aku bisa ngajak kamu main yang lain," oceh Ying sambil mengusap kepala Halilintar yang tertidur.

Di sekolah tadi, ia khawatir setengah mati karena Halilintar tak kunjung datang. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kabar dari Gempa bahwa kekasihnya itu sakit karena kehujanan kemarin. Saat itu juga ia baru tahu jika Halilintar memiliki alergi terhadap suhu dingin.

Sekarang, melihat Halilintar yang tampak lemah, dengan bentol berwarna merah yang agak besar di seluruh bagian wajahnya, bahkan, dari informasi Gempa, sekujur tubuh Halilintar juga penuh dengan bentol-bentol merah itu.

Ia menyesal. Padahal, kemarin ia sudah menyadari wajah pucat Halilintar sebelum hujan. Tapi, saat itu ia tidak peduli.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pacar yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa hal sebesar ini aku tidak tahu? Maaf, harusnya aku lebih memerhatikanmu."

"...Apapun, akan aku lakukan untukmu... Ying..."

Ying terkejut. Dilihatnya Halilintar sudah membuka matanya. Tidak lebar, karena bentol-bentol itu juga hadir menumpang di kelopak mata Halilintar.

"Kamu istirahat saja. Jangan masuk sekolah sebelum sembuh benar."

Ying mencium dahi Halilintar yang terasa begitu panas.

"Besok kamu datang lagi 'kan?"

Ying tersenyum lembut. Entah perasaannya, atau memang suara Halilintar terdengar lebih manja. Ia mengusap lembut kepala sang Kekasih. "Iya. Aku pasti datang lagi. Makanya cepat sembuh."

"Kalau dengan aku sakit kamu bisa semanis ini, aku rela sakit setiap hari--Aa!"

Ying menyubit perut Halilintar. "Jangan aneh-aneh!" ketusnya.

Namun, rautnya berubah khawatir melihat Halilintar tampak sangat kesakitan. Ia teringat Gempa juga menyampaikan jika bentol itu juga menyakitkan.

"Ya ampun, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya menyesal.

"A-ah... tidak apa... ssh!"

Mendengar desisan itu Ying tak kuasa membendung kekhawatirannya. Tanpa persetujuan, ia menyingkap selimut tebal Halilintar lalu mengangkat sedikit bajunya. Terkejut melihat betapa merahnya kulit yang baru saja menjadi sasaran cubitannya itu.

"Biar aku panggil Gempa. Sebentar."

Ia berlari keluar tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Ying menghela napas lega begitu menemukan Gempa yang sedang menaiki tangga membawa nampan berisi bubur dan beberapa cemilan. Ada satu strip obat juga di sana. Yang ia yakin itu obat Halilintar.

"Gempa! Halilintar... Halilintar... dia--"

Ying menceritakan semuanya. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke kamar Halilintar bersama Gempa. Adik bungsu Halilintar itu langsung memeriksa keadaan kakaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu mendesah lega. Tidak parah, katanya.

Gempa menyuapi Halilintar perlahan. Tidak sampai sepertiga dari buburnya, Halilintar sudah berhenti. Mual, katanya.

Akhirnya, Gempa memberikan satu tablet obat alergi Halilintar. Tak lama, kekasihnya itu tertidur. Ying melihat Gempa yang begitu telaten membenarkan posisi tidur sang Kakak dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia tersentuh.

"Kamu masih mau di sini?" tanya Gempa yang langsung menyentakkan lamunannya.

"Aah, aku pulang saja. Halilintar pasti butuh banyak istirahat. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar."


End file.
